<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death’s Protector by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062367">Death’s Protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, Yagami Light is Kira, inuyasha crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has been living in the city awhile following Kira's evil aura. When she fires an arrow at his helicopter, she is reunited with her friend L and invited to join the Task Force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/L (Death Note)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome had been in the city for a while, but she hated the aura coming from that helicopter, so she fired an arrow at it.</p><p>The source of the aura, a evil looking boy, flew out and landed on her. She pushed him off, and he gave her quite a glare.</p><p>“Light?” L rushed over. Kagome would know the detective anywhere. They’d worked on a case together previously, closing the barrier between here and demon world. “Hello Kagome.”</p><p>Oh. So he wasn’t worried about her name in front of Kira.</p><p>“Hello L,” She snarled back. Too bad the fall hadn’t killed the scoundrel. She would have to practice her aim.</p><p>“Kagome this is not how we do things.” L admonished her.</p><p>“Yet again we disagree.” She shouldered her bow.</p><p>“Who are you?” Light managed.</p><p>“Taisho Kagome,” She replied neatly. “L and I have worked together many times. And I will protect him.”</p><p>She added the last part with a bit of a protective growl, showing that she clearly knew what he was.</p><p>“We’d love to have your help.” L said, helping her up. “Welcome to the team, Kagome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome kept her eye on Light. She knew he had tried to write her name down already and failed.</p><p>Kagome even allowed Misa to see her name. They still failed. She smirked.</p><p>At one point, when L was sleeping, she leaned down to Light and whispered. “You cannot kill me. And as long as I am here, you cannot kill L.”</p><p>Light lashed out and punched her, but L caught his fist, apparantly awake now. “You won’t be hitting Kagome.”</p><p>His voice was a practiced calm, but Kagome could tell he was furious.</p><p>Kagome backed away and let the two of them battle it out for a while.</p><p>But L gave her a meaningful look. She hadn’t meant for him to hear her warning to Light. Kagome feared it would make L reckless, knowing he couldn’t die.</p><p>But she should have known better. L wasn’t reckless, he was a genius. And now he had what he needed to defeat Kira.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>